


Seraphim

by GoteborgRose



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoteborgRose/pseuds/GoteborgRose
Summary: Cerberus视角下的法拉奥成为冥斗士的历程，含一点法拉奥水仙。
Relationships: Cerberus/Sphinx Pharaoh
Kudos: 1





	Seraphim

**Author's Note:**

> Cerberus视角下的法拉奥成为冥斗士的历程，含一点法拉奥水仙。

身着纯白礼服的少年站在舞台中央，我站在幕布之后看着他浑身细微地颤抖。  
我知道，他已经不能演奏下去了。

“法拉奥，到你了。”  
他站在那里一动不动，汗珠顺着脸颊滑落下来。  
“法拉奥？你有听到我说话吗。”  
评审席的金发女士又重复了一遍，她皱起眉，摘下眼镜表达自己的不悦。记者的闪光灯交替闪烁在黑压压的坐席间，全场一片哗然，都在议论我的心肝宝贝。  
“你可以离开了，这是音乐家的比赛，不需要门外汉玩弄我们。”  
法拉奥像没听见一样，深深地低着头。他的父亲坐在人群中一言不发，母亲甩下手中的琴谱愤而离去，因为他耽误了整场比赛的进程，被工作人员上台请离。  
等那些人拉住他的手臂，法拉奥才稍微恢复了一点意识，他往前走了一步却没有站稳，直直地栽倒在地。

没有人关心他，他躺在医院的病床上，刚刚苏醒。  
他的父母先行回去了，他们觉得法拉奥今天的表现让他们丢脸。医院的医护也听说了他的事，关起门小声地交换这爆炸性的新闻。  
法拉奥看着窗外枯黄的叶子，他确实已经无法演奏了。  
他曾经是全世界最优秀的新人琴师，是令所有人惊叹的音乐天才，从小到大被寄予厚望。他在音乐世家长大，父亲是这个世纪最优秀的指挥家，母亲是首席大提琴手。  
他从来没有输给过任何人，这一次也是冠军的最佳人选。看过他演出的评委一直声情并茂地描述他琴艺的优秀，连那位脾气不佳的金发主评审也对他颇感好奇。他在万众瞩目中走上舞台，又让所有人大失所望，他们都只需要音乐家法拉奥而已，不是我的宝贝。  
除了我的主人和我，没有人在乎他。

“他选那些曲子不过是炫技而已，没什么好紧张的。”  
他听到其他的参赛者在后台闲聊，知道他们说的是自己。他们没有说错，他一直找不到演奏的灵魂，即使他每个音符都精准完美，即使没人可以超越他的难度。  
他把自己的困扰告诉他的父亲母亲，他们换了一任又一任优秀的音乐家做他的老师，到最后都表示他的琴艺很完美，不应该存在这样的困扰。  
“因为你总在胡思乱想，我和你父亲说了无数遍，你的演奏感情充沛，只要不自我拘束就是完美的音乐，你还在畏首畏尾什么。我们培养你不是让你成为一个胆小鬼，真不知道小时候那个自信听话的法拉奥哪去了。”  
这样的话法拉奥听了很多遍，他的父母认为他作茧自缚。  
“如果你哥还活着，肯定不会像你这样。”母亲在他登台前找到他，“不过你也不用担心什么，好好比赛就是了。我的同事不久前为我介绍了优秀的里拉琴演奏家，等结束之后请她做你的老师，我们再一同研究你的问题吧。”  
法拉奥没有反驳，她说完就离开了，甚至没给他反驳的机会。  
他按往常一样演奏他最熟悉的曲目，但我知道他不想再重复机械的日子，他渴望改变，忘掉刻在脑子里的东西，那些黑白相间的琴键头一次让他感到眩晕。  
他弹错了一个音符，戛然而止的旋律不仅是音乐上的停滞，也是他生命里的难以抉择。  
他站起来，像游魂一样不知所措，我的主人对我说，就快能接他回家了。

这片土地并不是法拉奥的家，他来自埃及，是不属于这里的异乡人。他的肤色比别人稍深，头发是黑色的直发，而金色的眼睛永远闪耀着太阳的光辉。  
他被父母塞进狭小的木箱混入偷渡欧洲的船，而他的父母死在之后埃及和周围国家的战争里。  
船在暴风雨中遭遇了海难，但在主人的保护下，装着法拉奥的木箱成功帮他抵挡了危机。他被收养在教会的孤儿院里，我在那个时候就认识他了。他与其他的孩子不合群，他们喊他“喜欢圣甲虫和胡狼头的怪人”。他总是一个人坐在角落画着记忆里的阿努比斯，用天平称量玛特的羽毛和亡者的心脏。偶尔他也会用卡纸折叠蛇形的王冠和戒指，尽管这些东西很快被丢进废弃的纸篓里。  
我是他唯一的玩伴，当然，我还是一只普通的黑色猎犬。在我们约定的地点，我钻进堆放柴火的杂院，他已经坐在那里等我了。我把他扑倒在地，用舌头舔他的脸，他被我弄得发痒，冲我露出美丽的笑容。  
真是比太阳还耀眼——正如后来我的主人所说，他是太阳神的孩子——他特意把孤儿院发他的面包藏起来留给我吃，尽管他自己也在饿肚子。

我觉得这就是我们最好的生活了，但并没有持续太长时间。在那之后不久，他的养父母把他接到新家，确切地说，是把他从那群孩子里挑选出来，通过一层层严苛的考核，留下最有音乐天分的那个，弥补他们的丧子之痛。他还没来得及与我告别，就被塞进那俩黑色的轿车，任凭我在后面拼命追赶。他注意到我，试图透过玻璃窗朝我挥手，可很快被他的母亲训斥坐好。他的母亲是那样严格，以至于后来每天坐在钢琴旁用指挥棒把他的手指打得通红，作为弹错琴键的教训。  
等我再次见到他的时候，他长大了一些，不再穿着孤儿院的麻布衣服。他的新家庭很富裕，有一间宽敞的琴房，除了睡觉和吃饭他就在那里练琴和学习乐理，除去钢琴，还有和他差不多高的竖琴和大提琴。  
只有他父母出门参加晚宴的那天，他才悄悄溜出家门抱起被大雨淋得湿透的我，用他的外套包裹着，悄悄把我带回房间。他从厨房拿了肉片和牛奶，试探性地放在我面前，然后一言不发地蹲在不远的地方看我。  
他真温柔啊，每一个动作都小心翼翼，担心我忘记他而感到害怕。  
我走到他身边蹭蹭他的腿，他一下子变得很开心，用他还冻得冰凉的手温柔地揉了揉我的脑袋。

法拉奥试图说服他的父母留下我，那是他第一次提出自己的请求，他从来都是无条件地听从他们安排，这让他们感到不安。为了让他情绪平稳，他的父母暂时答应下来，前提是用他更多的休息时间交换。他们开始让法拉奥学习里拉琴，这快要失传的乐器是他们的亲生儿子活着时候最喜欢的。我虽然住在这里，但没有机会与他亲近，只能隔着玻璃房看他没日没夜地练琴，手指也弹出血痕。他的父母对我充满敌意，即使一个眼神也快要把我撕碎。法拉奥仅有的空闲时间都用来陪我，这让他的父母更为厌恶，他们觉得法拉奥在用我和他们谈条件。为了让他彻底打消多余的念头，他们伪造我死于一场事故，并谎称他们的孩子正死于狂犬病。  
法拉奥知晓后再不敢提出任何诉求，他大病了一场，从那以后变得更加沉默寡言，连太阳一样的双眼也显得些许黯淡。  
他是我的心肝宝贝，如果他伤心流泪了，我可是死不瞑目。

我乃看守地狱的三头之犬，我的主人唤醒了我，他引领我看到了不一样的世界，地狱的世界。  
他站在我身边，周身笼罩于黑色的雾气，他和我一样都深爱着那个男孩。  
我不能再让我的宝贝哭泣了。  
我企求我的主人拯救他，但我的主人说还没到成熟的时刻。  
他有着和法拉奥一样的声音，只是比他更为冰冷平静。早在他出生之日起他就已经守护在法拉奥身边，在他每一个噩梦的日子里亲吻他的额头，让他不会感到恐慌。  
我从来没见过主人的样子，或者说他不愿意让我看到他的样子，他更像是一个特殊的灵体，没有自己原本的形态。他对我和法拉奥一样温柔，除此之外全部的重心都放在法拉奥身上，他爱他爱到渴望将他亲手杀死。  
“只有这样，他才可以从困扰他的苦痛中彻底解脱。”  
我进入他的病房现出三头犬的模样，巨大的身影遮住微弱的灯火，影子映在他的身上。他惊慌地坐在那里，紧紧闭起眼睛，我知道我让他害怕了。  
我凑过去用中间的舌头舔舐他的脸颊，又像活着时候弄得他浑身发痒，他好像发现了什么，突然意外地看着我。  
“刻耳……柏洛斯……？”  
他还记得我，他还认得出我，即便我露出本原的样子。  
他几乎一下子搂住我中间的脑袋，贴在我身边，眼泪落在我身上。  
“你一定受了很多苦，对不起……”  
我呜咽了一声，他是这么可爱，把所有的错误都归结到自己身上，用他的一切深深地爱着我。  
“你要带我走了吗？刻耳……”  
我低下头，不知道如何回应。在我身后，我的主人已经站在那里，他走到法拉奥面前拥抱了他的身体。法拉奥好像并不害怕，他似乎早就意识到这位陪伴他一生的守护神，安然地接受他所有的举动。从黑色的雾气中逐渐显现出主人的身影，他身着辉映月华的黑紫色冥衣，捧起他沾染绯红的脸，那和法拉奥一模一样的美丽容颜在他唇上温柔地烙下一吻，最后将他融进自己的身体。  
我的主人，法拉奥，冥王麾下的天兽星，手中是太阳神的馈赠——来自古老埃及的贝尼琴。

时隔一年，法拉奥再度踏上这个舞台。他穿着夜色的礼服，没有演奏比赛要求的乐器。  
他丢掉怀里的里拉，碾碎钢琴的琴键，不顾任何谩骂质疑，娴熟地演奏起华丽绝美的旋律。从冰谷涌上山川，卷沙海遮掩白月，青空之光辉也无可比拟，璀璨之繁星亦聚合于琴上。评审席惊诧地屏住呼吸，准备离场的人也下意识地停住脚步，他的父亲意识放空，母亲的视线一刻不能从他身上转移。参赛者，音乐家，乃至听到他演奏的每一个人，全部将灵魂交付其中，他们心怀感激地接受太阳神的照拂。  
这是世人的幸福，他们穿过壮美的尼罗河，朝着极乐净土前行。就在即将踏进美丽的爱丽舍园，迎接天堂庇佑之时，法拉奥停止了演奏。霎时间，演奏厅陷入混乱。所有人面露惊慌，像被夺走最重要的宝物，不禁失声哭喊。他们推搡着爬上舞台，争相跪倒在我的宝贝身边，露出乞讨般的眼神，甚至大打出手。  
法拉奥平静地看着这一切，任由他们撕扯自己的裤脚。他手持鎏金的黑色魔琴，头戴红瞳的蛇形王冠，他站在舞台中心重新拨动琴弦。  
“均衡——诅咒——”  
魔音肆起，鬼魅之音波侵入灵魂，缠绕着一颗颗跳动的心脏。空中是阿努比斯的天平，他松开小指，让每一颗心脏飞出身体接受死亡的称量。空中回荡着凄凉的哀嚎，漆黑的深渊将香甜的灵魂吞噬，他们表情痛苦，垂死挣扎，看上去甜美诱人。  
“刻耳柏洛斯，该吃下午茶了。”  
我从幕后伸展而出，用凶恶的獠牙撕裂亡魂，我的主人在一旁温柔地看着我，一如我们初识。

【Fin】


End file.
